Fil de forum:Hypothèses longues - Sabaody Park/@comment-24909270-20150601152909/@comment-176.186.68.117-20150809125120
C'est un docteur qui avait en possession le ope ope no mi avant Law ( l'épisode est parus ce matin ) . Il s'occuper de guerir des maladies , m'enfin Kaidou n'as surement pas la vie éternelle , a la fin le but c'est que Luffy réalise son rêve , pas qu'il crève faut bien qu'il arrive a le battre . Il faut rester dans la logique . Le contributeur m'as bluffé avec ses recherches , il devrait créer son propres topic je trouve Cela dit l'histoire des fruit avec un tatouage j'y crois pas ! , Faut pas non plus abusé , Pour en reven ir au sujet initial , All blue se trouve entre Raftel et reverse montain . C'est obligé , même en dessous de reverse montain , c'est même plus une hypothèse c'est du 100% sur ( si il existe tout du moins ) , y'a même pas besoin de réouvrir de sujet la dessus , on sait ou il est , il faut attendre d'autre indices , car sur all blue on en as que 2 : Le sel de l'aqua Laguna , et le poisson retrouver par sanji a West blue orriginaire de South blue ( il me semble que c'est cela ) . tant qu'aucun autre indices a été divulgé dessus a sert a rien de se creuser la tête on trouveras pas ! Le contributeur Wikia a compris ou il faut chercher ! , Neamoins dans tous les mangas , la fin est dites au début , par exemple deathnote , Dragon Ball , tous ce qui est dit au début ce produit , Ryuga qui ecrit le nom de light , la paix qui revient sur le royaume de Dragon ball ... ( bon il en sorte un nouveau la j'ai remarqué , mais c'est plus pour faire plaisir au fan ) Bref Dans one piece le début c'est en gros Luffy qui dit a Shank : Je rassemblerais un équipage plus fort que le tient et je te vaincrais , Donc a la fin arrété de débattre c'est Luffy contre Shanks , je voios beaucoup de monde dire Barbe noire , mais ils se plante completement , dans les man gas y'a une logique , ca se lit a l'envers , pas éttonant que la fin est dite au début ... c'est le principe d'un mangas Bref la ou il faut chercher , c'est L'Ox Llyod , et aussi sur l'interaction entre Barbe blanche et Roger , il parle de moyen d'acceder a Raftel et des D , autremet dit y'a un lien , lequel ? , J'espere que tes recherche contributeur wikia meneront a une explication claire dessus , ca pourrait résoudre nombre d'énigmes :) Pour les fruits , ca vient d'un arbre , pas dans la terre , il ressemble pas a des tomates les Fruits du demon ? , bref y'a un arbre mais où ? , en tous cas près de l'eau pour que les fruits circule grace au courant , Attends il traverse comment la calm belt , si il y'a pas de courant ? Bingo : l'arbre doit surement se trouver a All blue , on verras a la fin de toutes facon , dans 10 ans :D